


Phone calls and FaceTimes

by boohoo_cracker



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, cute fluff, dreamnotfound platonic, little sad, speedrun music dudududu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohoo_cracker/pseuds/boohoo_cracker
Summary: Dealing with half the world thinking that you have cheated on everything you have worked for in your entire life must be pretty hard.Luckily, Dream has his friends with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 20





	Phone calls and FaceTimes

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, but I hope you like :)  
> Also, as I feel obligated to say on every one of these,  
> I DON'T SHIP 'CLAY' AND 'GEORGE'  
> I VAGUELY SHIP 'DREAM' AND 'GEORGENOTFOUND'. THEY HAVE BOTH SAID THAT THEY WERE OKAY WITH SHIPPING, AND IF THEY AT ANY POINT CHANGED THEIR MINDS (WHICH IS TOTALLY FINE) I WOULD TAKE THIS DOWN. 
> 
> also this is all platonic.
> 
> just gotta say, this mentions Dream’s ‘scandal’ about potentially cheating in his speedrunning, so be warned.

George munches on his cereal, checking his phone. As he unlocks it, he's surprised with so, so many notifications and messages, with what felt like half of them being from Dream on Snapchat. 

𝘗𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦  
𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦  
𝘎𝘳𝘨 𝘴𝘳𝘴𝘭𝘺  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘨 𝘱𝘭𝘴  
𝘛𝘴  
𝘗𝘭𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘴  
𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦  
𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘦 𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘫𝘯𝘧 𝘵𝘧 𝘰𝘺𝘵  
𝘗𝘭𝘴𝘴𝘴𝘴𝘴

George navigates onto TeamSpeak, ignoring the Twitter notifications and pressing ‘call’.  
“Hi- hello?” He says expectantly, only to hear an odd sniffling from the other line. “Erm. Dream? You okay?”  
He hears the sound of a shaky breath being drawn.  
“Hey, Georgie.” Dream says. His voice is almost unrecognisable. Parched and scratchy, the words not spoken with a smile.  
“I- Dream? What’s wrong?”  
Dream laughs humourlessly.  
“Guess you haven’t seen the Twitter notifications.” George hums, tempted to run to his computer and see what was going on.  
“They think I cheated, George.”  
“At what- speedrunning?” He jokes, trying to get a laugh out of the other, only to hear silence on the other end. “Wait, seriously?” Dream sniffs.  
George’s curiosity wins out, and he abandons his cereal, runs to his computer and signs into Twitter, only to see a swarm of messages from fans, tagging him and Sapnap, along with Dream, saying they feel ‘betrayed’ and ‘shocked’.  
“Hey, they aren’t all bad. There are plenty of people who don’t believe you cheated. Which you didn’t, did you?” It wasn’t a genuine question, but as soon as the words came out of George’s mouth, he immediately wishes he could take it back.  
“Fuck you George.” Dream says furiously, and he hangs up on him. 

—

“It was a joke.”  
“Yeah, well I’m not surprised he’s mad. It was a shitty joke, man.”  
George sighs, rubbing his forehead. “I know. I know. Why would anyone think he cheated though? What is there to gain by that?”  
Sapnap snorts, clearly still pissed at what George had said. “Beats me. He’s struggling George. This is his career.” George sighs.  
“I know. I’ll talk to him now.” Sapnap snorts again. “Thank fuck. I can’t deal with both you being a dick and Dream being Dream.”  
George rolls his eyes, and hangs up on Sapnap, immediately calling Dream again. No answer.  
George purses his lips, then picks up his phone and was about to send an artfully crafted text message, when he realises that he can't really be bothered with that. So he spams him. 

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮  
𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮  
𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺  
𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵  
𝘜 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘶 𝘸𝘭𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵  
𝘊𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱  
𝘋𝘪𝘤𝘬  
𝘐𝘬 𝘶𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦  
𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘢𝘢𝘢𝘢𝘢𝘢𝘮  
𝘜 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵  
𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦. 𝘗𝘭𝘴.

George calls again, and this time Dream picks up.  
"Will you stop spamming me?"  
"I'm sorry." He says, and Dream pauses, with the smallest smile in his voice.  
"For what?"  
"Everything?" He says as Dream chuckles.  
"Okay, okay. I get you feel bad. You don't usually apologise."  
George splutters. "I do so! I apologise for everyone dumb thing you do." George puts Dream on speaker, putting his phone down on his desk and clicking back onto Twitter. "Dream, are you ok?" Dream laughs, but it's a bit too shaky to sound convincing.  
"I'm just dandy. You know, half of my fans think I was 'too lucky' and have been attacking me for half the day. As you do."  
"Do you think this is really serious? Or will it die down?" George hears rustling on the other side of the line. "Wait are you in bed?"  
Dream snorts. "Well, yeah. It's like 5:00pm over here. So I can be up at 12:00."  
George rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot. And avoiding my questions." Dream sighs, and says in a monotone,  
"I don't know if this is gonna be serious, I sure hope it will die down, but I do know that people are looking over my speedrun and running the math."  
"Maths."  
"I hate you."  
"I know."

\-- 

"I gotta do something right?"  
George stops jogging half-heartedly. Dream had decided that he wanted to sleep but didn't want to hang up, so George put him off speaker and went on a run.  
"What?"  
"I need to..." He pauses to yawn, saying sleepily, "Do something on Twitter, like address it, right?"  
"I... I don't know. This has never happened before to us."  
"No shit." He says sarcastically. George huffs, and starts to run again.  
"Will you call Sap? Maybe he knows something?"  
"He knows nothing."  
"Shut up. You know what I mean."  
Dream sighs, and adds Sapnap to their call.  
"What's up?"  
"Should I say something on Twitter or..?"  
There's a small silence on the other side of the line as Sapnap chews something.  
"I don't know. Maybe- Wait actually no. Just take some time off, you know? Let people accuse you and ignore it. If you need to, you can say a proper statement later. Just... take a day, okay?"  
"But I should-"  
"No." George says firmly. "Sapnap's right. Take a break, Dream."  
Dream sighs, and he rolls over in his bed, shifting his covers.  
"All our friends know you didn't cheat." Sapnap offers.  
"Thanks Pan- Sap."  
George stops running, bending over forward, as he tries to process what he just heard. Dream starts to laugh.  
"The fuck did you just call me?"  
"I don't know, I don't know, it slipped out." He manages to wheeze out between laughs.  
George grins a little. "Just chill, pansap. At least it's not as bad as 𝘨𝘰𝘨𝘺" Dream laughs harder.  
"Shut it, pissbaby."  
That shut Dream up.  
"I hate everyone." He says, grumbling. "Everyone, everything and just the world in general."  
George sits on a bench, trying to catch his breath.  
"You gonna come on? Karl's streaming."  
"No, I don't think so. I'll try to relax, as you guys said," Dream says, an eye roll clear in his voice. George huffs.  
"It's for your own good, you dumbo. I might come on though."  
"No, don't leave me George..." Dream whines. George huffs and says,  
"Sapnap, don't leave me here with him. I will 𝘥𝘪𝘦."  
Sapnap giggles.  
"Too bad, I wanna watch you die." He says, and he leaves.  
"Dick."  
Dream snorts, and whispers, so quiet that George has to strain his ears to hear him.  
"You can go if you want. I can.. y'know. Function." He laughs nervously. George smiles.  
"Don't worry. I'll stay on."  
"Really?" The relief in his voice is palpable.  
"Yeah. Course. You'd- you would do the same for me, so." He says awkwardly.  
"George?"  
"Yeah?" George can hear the grin in Dream's voice.  
"Do you want to facetime?" 

\-- 

George taps his foot on the ground, bouncing his leg. He's much too excited to finally, 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 see his best friend's face, even though he knows it's just to take their mind off of Twitter, which has exploded yet again, with #dreamcheats trending. George shakes his head, breathing in deeply.  
Why was he so nervous?  
A ringtone finally cuts through his thoughts, and with shaking hands he presses 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵.  
"Hello?"  
The phone is faced down at someone's feet. George sighs. "Dream I swear to god-" He stops speaking, as the camera is swung around to the person's face.  
He'd seen many of Dream's features before, his eyes, freckles, hair, mouth. But George hadn't expected it to properly fit together, as though he was a puzzle that had missing pieces. (George had once tried to picture what Dream looked like by piecing together all of the photos he had and mashing them together in photoshop, but that's besides the point.)  
"You..." George finally breathes, "You don't look like the fanart."  
Dream cocks his head to the side, smirking.  
"Oh? I 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 look like an angel fallen from heaven?"  
George allows himself a small smile.  
"No." He pauses for dramatic effect, "You look better." Dream flushes pink, grinning wildly.  
"Aha!" George says excitedly, pointing at the camera, "The famous Dream 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 blush!"  
"Shut it," Dream says, covering his face with his hoodie. "I'm regretting this already."  
"No, you're not."  
Dream peaks out of his hoodie. "No, I'm not."

\-- 

They'd been talking for hours, about everything and nothing, pausing to make food then eating together, too. Finally George falls into a light doze, Dream scrolling through Twitter (which he had been allowed back on, as long as doesn't interact with anyone) and their call falls into a comfortable, sleepy silence.  
"It's weird to see your lips moving.." George mutters. Dream flashes George a fond grin.  
"Did you think I just hummed everything?"  
George makes a face, "I mean, maybe. Wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've heard today."  
Dream chuckles, before he gets a notification from Twitter.

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘕𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘍𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨!

Dream clicks onto his post. 

@Dreamwastaken is too pretty to do a face reveal. It would break the internet. 

Dream replies,

@GeorgeNootFound Some have said that I look better than all the fanart. 

He hears George sigh. 

@dreamwastaken stop exposing me. 

Dream chuckles, and types:

@GeorgeNootFound never. It makes you flustered. And we all know how much I love you when you're flustered ;)

"Dream!" George chokes out, face flushed. "I can guarantee that this is going to trend."  
Dream chuckles. "Maybe that was my plan. Maybe your mum will see it, message me in confusion, and I will 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 get your mum's number, like I so deserved."  
"Hey! I won that challenge."  
"Beginners luck?"  
"Fuck you."  
"Gladl- wait no. Other way around." George bursts into laughter, and Dream groans. "You're never gonna let me live this down."  
"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, random thought, but shh  
> If ww1was a movie, England and Germany would have *totally* been in love. Just sayin. So much tension. Ok I'll stop. 
> 
> It physically hurt me to write math. It's mathSSSS  
> ugh. 
> 
> I have a slightly more romantic bookish oneshot type thing, where it's actually in the dsmp, and I'm pretty happy with it so far, ngl. Thoughts on me publishing it? Maybe a chapter just to test? idk.
> 
> Forgot to mention, no I don’t think Dream cheated, sure it’s improbable, doesnt mean it’s impossible. Genuinely, there is no way to prove it. The only person who knows with absolute certainty whether he cheated or not is Dream himself. Pls don’t attack me but just thought I’d make it clear :)


End file.
